nsvaporfandomcom-20200215-history
Servoth
' Servoth, ' the 'State of Servoth, '''or officially the '''Greater Federal Empire of Servoth, '''is a nation on the continent of Amplector; located south of Wirbel, West of Vitzenburg, and East of Inoroth and Fanaglia. History Beginnings The first signs of the Servothian peoples started with the Rothian colonial city of Sollosk (located on the coast of the Imogen Ocean, near today's boarder of Inoroth of Servoth), which many believe represents the first mention of the Servothian people in history. The city of Sollosk established itself as a trade city gathering supplies from the forests of the area of the ancient world's Servoth. Sollosk as a colony lasted for some time, but soon the Germanic Tribes from areas of Western Amplector began arriving in the area. At first interaction was confined to allow the Germans to have some of their land to which to farm. This system worked for some time, however, the Germans began to require more and more land which the Rothian populace of Sollosk refused to give up. With this the Germanic Tribes and the Solloskians went to war. Years later the war ended with Sollosk between hard, soon other Rothian colonies in the area followed the same and fell to the tribes. In all, this would begin to shape future conflicts in Servothian history. First Arrising of the Kingdoms In the 1100s, the first of the Servothians Kingdoms arrised, most notably the Kingdom of Sollosko and the Consort of the Nord. Each warrior nations hungry for independence and power of their own. The Tribes were largely divided often between themselves and other nations in the world. Wars would last for decades, even going so far as to last a total of 68 years. Division between the Servothians was growing and the Kingdoms became unstable and many began collapsing. With this the Kingdoms were forced to ally with each other to stay above the pit of collapse and chaos. First Unification In the 1760s, the first of Servothian political and military Blocs were born. Two were created, the Lesser Servothian Confederation of Independent Kingdoms and the Lesser Empire of the Servothian States. The Imperials located in the western and northern regions of Servoth were head by the powerful royal family of Krauss, centering the fledgling empire in the northern most city of Nordstadt. To the souther and eastern regions, was the Confederation head by a President and a senate. Divided between a republic and an empire, Servoth had little chance to unite itself. So chaos that so many tried to stop in the end the Age of Kingdoms would not be optainable. Disputes over everything between two escalated in conflicts at the battlefield. And again, war ravaged land of Servoth, and hatred amongst them brewed. Finally, a full out fight bursted from their boarders. From 1805 to 1823, the Great Unification burned on, and in the end of the blood conflict the Empire rained supreme. Reconstruction, standardization, and federalization were to be initiated. The Imperial Age began. The Imperial Age In 1826, reconstruction began. It was obvious to the once absolute monarchy run by the Krauss Family that change was required if the newly formed Servothian Empire was to be stable, as such, Servoth was transofrmed into a Federal- Imperial Monarchy. This allowed for individual provinces of the empire to be allowed to govern themselves to a degree; and with it 5 small monarchies were formed, along with 12 republics, and two automous republic-cities . '' By 1832, planning began to centralize Servoth and make the State an economic power. A city was conceived which would lie in the exact center of the nation and act as the seat of government and a hub for economic progress, Imperia was to be built. A feat that had never been attempted before in the entire world, to be a modern city from the ground up, no starting small, but building it with everything in mind. Every modern technological availability would be placed into it and a modern city would be created. Buildings from all over the State were dismantled and transported to the center of Servoth, the construction site of Imperia. After 11 years, the basic design of Imperia and it's lay out were completed. In 1844, construction on a highly efficient rail system. By 1856, the National Railroad was completed, now supplies, goods, people, and soldiers could be transported to any one spot, and all this centered around Imperia. Vast new buildings were created in the capital city, and Servoth's economic plan was working. Under construction, please stand by! '' '' Category:Nations